


moonlight

by ciaxia



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaxia/pseuds/ciaxia
Summary: 再次提醒不要代入真人！！！





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> 再次提醒不要代入真人！！！

在厕所里看见莲君的时候，祥生觉得是一次不错的偶遇。他收敛信息素安静的走进去，离莲君五步远的时候，还在构思如何打一个合时宜又有意思的招呼。  
可是随后眼前的人猛地弯腰，趴在洗手池上一阵阵的干呕，晶莹的水珠顺着他的指缝滴下来，弄脏了干净的衬衫。  
莲吐不出东西来，但看起来浑身无力，干呕过后，连直起身子的气力都没有了，捂着下腹歪歪靠在洗手池旁。他回过头，看到了身后的祥生，一瞬间眼底的恐慌让祥生意识到了什么。  
他无声的靠过去，像面对警觉的猫一样，尽可能让自己看着无害。“莲君…是哪里不舒服吗？”  
“嗯…只是吃坏了肚子。”莲咬牙站直了，他想像往常一样，自然的经过祥生走出厕所，但他没能成功，脚底一软跪了下去，被祥生眼疾手快的接住了。  
祥生的胳膊穿过莲的胳膊搂住了他的腰，明显感觉到莲僵硬了一下，指尖颤抖着用力掐住了他的小臂。  
靠近了才发现，莲闻起来很糟糕，他本来应该散发出的勾人的清甜味，现在淡的好像闻不到了，整个人散发出来的都是湿漉漉的味道，脸白的像一张纸。  
“要带你回宿舍吗？”  
祥生友善的将医院、医务室等字眼划出了考虑范围。他的善解人意也得到了莲的认可，莲慢慢松懈了一点，往他怀里靠了靠。指尖很慢的，很慢的，松开了被他捏皱的衣服。  
“谢谢你。”他眼睛里空空的，没什么生气，说话的时候，不知道看着哪个方向。祥生看着，觉得他的灵魂好像都不在身体里了。  
一路半扶半抱，把莲安放到床上的时候，他迅速滑倒在叠好的被子上，手扯过枕头抱在肚子那里。  
莲不准备开口，祥生却也没有离开的意思。他知道自己这样看起来有些逼迫的含义，但是他眼睛很涩，莫名其妙的，他觉得莲肯定做了什么会让他难过的事情。  
而自己已经准备好替他掉眼泪了。  
“莲君……是怀孕了吗？”  
祥生艰难的吐出这句在嘴里打磨了很久的话。他看到莲抖了一下，连带着攥紧了手里的枕头。  
“信息素变淡，干呕，你还一直捂着肚子。可是我还闻得到你，所以是……”  
所以是还没有被标记吗？  
有那么多的问题想问，最先想冒出口的居然是这句，祥生觉得这样的自己有些可笑且肤浅，于是闭上眼睛，顿了顿，重新开口。  
“所以是谁的孩子？”  
莲默默的看着地面，空气在两人之间凝固了。太多了感情翻涌在祥生心里，他本想压下去，可是莲越不说话，就越要冲出口。不知等了多久，等到他快支持不住了的时候，莲才悠悠开口。  
“是空的。”  
他说的很平淡，表情也很平淡，好像事已至此，说出来也没什么的样子，而祥生在他开口的一瞬间，已经红了眼眶。  
“为……”  
“是highlight那天晚上。”  
莲自顾自的说了下去。  
“我状态不太好，空来安慰我找我谈心，后来不知道怎么的就发生了，第二天也没觉得有什么，但是后来发现好像怀孕了。”  
好像怀孕了，这样平淡的话，流水一样的吐出来，和他现在的模样一点都不一样。他分明挣扎过，痛苦过，怀疑过，流泪过，一个人跑到厕所吐成一片风里的叶子，到头来又把这些都咽进肚子里，风轻云淡的说给别人听。  
说给别人听，说给自己听，祥生觉得心里像被重锤敲中了一样，闷闷的裂成一块一块的，只有使劲咬住下唇，才能把眼泪忍回去，才能继续和莲君说话。  
“那…空君，他知道吗？”  
“他不知道，也没必要告诉他，我们本来也就是互相帮助一下，不需要绑定什么关系。”  
“……”  
眼泪终于还是流下来了，祥生模糊中看见莲凑过来一点，伸手想给他抹眼泪，于是扭开了头，让眼泪全滴在衣领上。  
“莲君还在骗我。”  
莲收回了手，沉默的看着祥生。  
“和空君做的时候，莲君可以控制打不打开生殖腔口的吧，为什么还是怀孕了。是莲君自己打开的吗？”  
一个omega，为他身上的alpha打开腔口，所有人都知道这是为什么。  
“莲君，是喜欢空君吗？”  
祥生尽可能的，让自己说话平稳，可说出那个名字的时候，还是不免舌头打颤。他只好闭上眼睛，任由眼泪淋湿了自己的下颚。  
在他看不见的面前，莲呆呆的躺着，沉默着，攥着枕头。良久，他也缓缓闭上眼睛，从床上坐直了身子。  
“祥生，把灯关了吧，好刺眼。”  
灯一关，那些说不出口的感情，才好在心里恣意生长，冒出头来。莲背对着月光，看不清他的表情，可祥生认真的端详他的影子，还是觉得，他分明一脸落寞，眉眼里写满了化不开的情绪。  
黑暗里，好像不用说话也可以交流，两段说不出口的感情，用破碎的断面在互相伤害，互相交流，擦出血来才算认识。祥生一步一步的走过去，恍惚间觉得，这是他第一次离莲君这么近，近到可以看得见他的心是怎么跳的。  
他跪在莲君面前，仰起头看他模糊的脸。一片安静中，莲的手悄悄伸过来，握住了祥生的手腕。  
他牵着他，窸窸窣窣的撩起衣服，把他的手搁在小腹上。  
“摸到了吗，在这里，已经有点变化了。”莲小声的耳语。  
能摸到，祥生想说，但他张不开口。他的手指碰到了莲柔软的肚子，那里有点微微隆起，一定要细心去感受，才能感觉到里面有一个小生命在搏动。  
是一个错误的存在，但它出生在对的地方。祥生轻轻触碰着，鼻子一酸，他的心好像也在被莲用手指触碰着，碰一下，就流出点酸水来，酸的他嘴里苦涩。“不能留下他吧。”  
“不能。”莲轻轻的吐出两个字。  
“集训结束回家，我就去医院打掉它。还很小，应该也很容易，不会有什么影响的。”  
“好。”  
“你猜是男孩还是女孩？”  
莲说话的声音越来越轻，像尘埃一样漂出来，两下就散了。  
“我猜是女孩，但我决定，打下来的时候，还是不要看她了。”  
祥生微微倾倒身子，他还仰着脸，脸颊上感觉到了湿润。莲的眼泪，一滴一滴落下来，落在他的脸上、眼睛上，又被他吞进嘴里，再从身体里轮转一圈，变成眼泪流出眼眶。  
“莲君……”  
祥生伸出手去摩挲莲的脸，他已经什么都看不到了，可是莲抽泣着，即使身处再混乱的世界，他也能找到莲，帮他擦掉眼泪，小心翼翼的抱住他的腰。  
这是他喜欢的人，藏在心底一层一层锁好，自己都舍不得碰的人。他曾经以为自己离莲君很远很远，那是自信又耀眼他碰不到的人，是他崇拜的努力的方向。可是原来莲君也会有喜欢的人，也会在爱里痛哭，也会在空君坦诚又自制的眼神中，卑微到尘埃里。  
如今变得和自己一样，在黑暗中流泪。  
月光从外面打进来，打在他们身上，莲的脸上被镀了一层光，变得若隐若现了，看得见他哭肿了的眼睛和红红的鼻尖。他低头看着祥生，祥生也看着他，两个人挨在一起，像一尊雕像。  
过了一会儿，祥生伸出手，盖上了莲的眼睛。  
“莲君哭起来像小花猫，还是笑着好看。”他感觉到莲眨了眨眼睛，眼睫毛扫在他掌心。  
“真是的，比起爱别人，莲君还是先学会爱自己吧。”  
“别让我也这么难过啊。”


End file.
